


A呀，竹马

by yiyievonne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyievonne/pseuds/yiyievonne
Summary: “不是喜欢他吗？帝努啊。”罗渽民贴着李帝努的耳朵问，声音温柔得让人快要化掉一样，身体的动作却越发粗鲁。他拽过李帝努的腰将他抱进怀里，下身更加深入地顶撞着，疼痛夹杂着诡异的兴奋像疯狂飞长的藤蔓一样攀爬至李帝努的全身，每一寸肌肤都在感受罗渽民、感受自己。“那个Omega就在外面，要不要叫他进来看看我们帝努现在的样子？”外面？他？他是谁？李帝努捕捉到了另一个人的存在，但他已经顾不上了。这里只有渽民，眼睛里只装得下渽民的脸，耳朵也只听得见渽民叫自己的名字。完蛋了李帝努。舒服得太完蛋了。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 14





	A呀，竹马

**Author's Note:**

> 民诺+两丢丢搜美  
> abo

//  
当罗渽民听到医生宣布他的竹马，世界上最最最乖巧的小狗，李帝努得了罕见疾病的时候还以为他要英年就义，啊不对是英勇早逝了。

“你得了喜马拉雅乞力马扎罗厄尔尼诺综合症。”

“什么？！”

“你得了喜马拉雅乞力马扎罗厄尔尼诺综合症。”

“帝努啊，医生说你得了稀里哗啦噼里啪啦综合症。”罗渽民拍拍李帝努的肩膀。

“这不重要……”医生汗颜，“总之这位Alpha同学，你的发情期不正常，信息素时有时无的原因找到了。拿着单子去开药吧，一副煎两次，分早晚服用，下周再来复诊啊。”

李帝努盯着医生毛毛虫一般的字迹半天也看不出个所以然，最后疑问地皱皱鼻子：“医生，坚持每天这么喝我还能痊愈吗？”

医生摇摇头，“只能帮你调理一下，信息素的味道勉强能维持，腺体就恢复不了了。”

喜马拉雅乞力马扎罗厄尔尼诺综合症，俗称Alpha腺体退化症，是某种罕见疾病。得了这种病的Alpha年纪轻轻腺体就会逐渐退化，他们还是Alpha，只是通常因为没有信息素吸引不到Omega，产生不了性趣，谁还愿意待在他们身边？

这对21岁的李帝努来说可谓是晴天霹雳。

“没关系的，娜娜帮你。”罗渽民坐在李帝努身边陪他等抓药，手指不时搓捏着李帝努后脑勺的发尾。

渽民真好啊，Alpha最困难的时候还得由同为Alpha的好友来安慰。和父母都不知道怎么说未来可能要找不到Omega了这件事，渽民果然会为自己挺身而出。

从小到大渽民最擅长的就是安慰自己了，李帝努当时是这么想的。

//

罗渽民，从中学时代就是人群中备受瞩目的焦点，（李帝努并不觉得自己也是但他就是），到了18岁两个人一起分化为Alpha之后走在一起经常被陌生人搭讪，“给我个联系方式吧，谁的都行”，因为实在是太耀眼了。

李东赫经常吐槽，并以此为乐开涮他们，当然攻击的目标百分之九十九是罗渽民。这大概是因为他和罗渽民唯一合拍的观点就是——李帝努是世界上最最最乖巧的小狗。除此之外，李东赫说的最多的一句话便是「罗渽民你个疯子」了。

李东赫也是Alpha，他在嘲笑罗渽民没有对象的同时常常忘了自己也找不到合适的Omega。现在的他在这件事上沉默了许多，并不是吃了亏长记性了，而是自从知道李帝努得了那个什么……什么厄尔杰诺综合症后，为了不让好兄弟难过，封住了自己的嘴。

“你看我们没得病也找不到对象不是？”

嘴没封好漏了条缝，罗渽民露出瘆人的微笑，咬牙切齿地让李东赫闭嘴。

这一次他服软了。

“不然帮帝努登一则征婚启事吧，反正在表白墙匿名就行，只要说颜好身材棒我相信还是会有小O看上帝努的。”李东赫一把握住李帝努的手，向他投去对待社会好青年般积极向上充满希望的目光。

“嘶……我觉得……”

“不要听罗渽民的屁话。”

“我觉得这倒是个好办法。”李帝努回头盯着罗渽民，眼睛眨啊眨的，“渽民你说呢？”

//  
黄仁俊是无意间发现表白墙上的那则启事的，看到匿名落款Fullsun的时候还以为是自己眼花了。

不会吧，不会那么巧是他的偶像校乐队主唱李楷灿吧。皮肤白……冷静冷静，那肯定不是了，楷灿尼是让人自豪的天然Chocolate Ball色。

不过最后他还是和那位Fullsun约了见面的地点，在学校后门的咖啡馆。

李帝努坐在窗边的位置，点了杯热拿铁，他其实是有些烦恼的，还有一丁点，那么一丁点的生气。好不容易在网上跟对方说明情况，对方也欣然接受并表示不会区别对待他。这么好的大好人，准备和自己见面，而罗渽民和李东赫就坐在他沙发背后不远处的位置，正大光明地准备偷听他相亲。

出现在眼前的是一位同岁的Omega，黄仁俊的信息素闻起来是香草味，自己是奇怪的青草味，李帝努想不通同样是植物怎么他的就能跟冰淇淋一样呢。本来青草味道就淡，腺体退化后就跟没有似的了。

“是青草味吗？”黄仁俊的眼睛突然睁大看着他，“可是我怎么感觉……”他好奇地站起来把头凑到李帝努的附近闻了闻，“有一股特别好闻的花香！”

“啊……这个……”因为渽民是玫瑰花香的Alpha，的确超好闻，“这里人不少，可能是其他人的味道吧。”

李帝努一度沉迷于这种味道，洗好澡的渽民，头发还没完全吹干，脖子上挂着毛巾躺在床上散发着玫瑰香。渽民啊，花一样的渽民啊，李帝努趴在罗渽民的床边嗅来嗅去，被罗渽民一把揪住衣领往旁边那张床上丢，再让我闻一闻吧，玫瑰花香有助睡眠。对方笑着跟他打闹，一手钳住他的两只手另一只手去挠痒，那是薰衣草香笨蛋。笨蛋小狗怕痒，笑着笑着累了，不一会儿就趴着打呼噜了。

“好巧哦，帝努也在这里啊。”罗渽民已经来到了他们跟前，“这位小可爱闻起来好甜。快跟我说说，你和我们帝努是怎么认识的？”甚至自觉地拉了一把椅子坐下了。

“渽民啊，我在……”

“哦～知道了知道了，你们在约会是吗？”

“不是渽民啊……”

“不是啊～好的好的，那我可以要一下你的联系方式吗？”

眼睛看着李帝努的罗渽民手却伸向一头雾水的黄仁俊，罗渽民转过头对黄仁俊露出一个明朗的微笑。这种微笑是个人都拒绝不了吧李帝努想，虽然不是特别明白渽民的意图但他也不是傻瓜。

这家伙是看上黄仁俊了吗？

结束之后李东赫替他生气了不知道几百回：“罗渽民个疯子又发什么神经，趁机乱撩人。”

“可惜吗帝努？”罗渽民只是这样问他。

“是有点啦。”李帝努笑着回答。可惜是可惜在好不容易来了个不嫌弃他的，但也没有那么可惜啦，因为如果是渽民喜欢的那么自己可以无条件谦让。原则那种东西不存在于他们之间，就像罗渽民的第一顺位也永远是李帝努一样，帝努说要吃酱油蛋炒饭再晚也愿意起来做，帝努随口提起准备去医院就推掉社团活动陪他。

所以就算等不到那位也许或也许不会出现在将来某一时刻心动Omega，罗渽民也一定会陪在李帝努身边的吧。

这样也不错嘛。

//  
罗渽民接到黄仁俊电话的时候，都快忘记自己给过对方电话号码这回事了。不过为了表示友好他还是请对方吃了顿饭，二人聊天期间李楷灿这三个字出现了十次，Fullsun出现了两次，帅气出现了七次。

他都数好了，这顿饭算在李东赫头上。

“我都不知道原来你是东赫的粉丝，哎呀，更可爱了。”罗渽民掏出手机拍下以黄仁俊为背景的账单作为证据，“不来我们家坐坐吗？楷灿他今天乐队排练，估计还有一小时就能回家。”

“哇真的吗？！太感谢了！！”

黄仁俊默默收回刚准备掏书包里CD的手，他其实早就想好了，今天即使罗渽民不提也要托他拿到Fullsun的签名。是的，他是李东赫的狂饭，从入校欢迎仪式起就被他的歌声吸引，常常幻想自己与李东赫会有怎样的校园邂逅，然而碍于不同专业毫无交集，直到现在也没有说上一句话。

他当然知道李帝努和罗渽民是他的出租屋室友，要是连这点都不知道还怎么独自运营学校论坛上李楷灿后援会的账号！

李帝努刚从浴室出来就看到前几天相亲的Omega跟罗渽民回了家，虽然惊讶于他俩进展神速，但还是穿着睡衣傻乎乎地跟他们说玩得开心。玩什么啊回家还能玩什么，亲亲抱抱举高高吗。他李帝努还和罗渽民住一间房，是要在客厅吗，东赫不会突然回来吧，不是，关他什么事情啊。

表面平静的李帝努，脑内正在进行一场激烈的战役，目前小恶魔占略微优势，小天使正在努力把它赶走。

回到房间后掏出手机百无聊赖地准备刷一刷有什么新鲜事，李楷灿后援会突然更新了一条奇怪的消息，说是马上能近距离接触男神了要为大家带来独家报道。哇哦，那祝同学追星成功。

房门被人推开，刚想回头看看是谁，李帝努就被人一把从地毯上抱起来，对方的体重压着自己倒在罗渽民的床上。熟悉的玫瑰花香，是渽民。

李帝努舔了舔嘴唇等罗渽民放开自己，毕竟他们也经常和对方开这种突袭的玩笑，所以根本没当回事。但渐渐他发现了不对劲的地方，除了愈发浓烈的花香之外还有渽民下身的硬物顶着自己肚子，就这么骑在自己身上坐着。

什么呀渽民，李帝努一脸茫然地看着他。

罗渽民的眼神变得跟火把一样灼热，看着李帝努的嘴唇而后视线往下移到喉结，脖子那里，目标是李帝努退化的腺体，不由分说舔上去轻轻咬了一口。

“呜，渽民在干嘛。”

“在干嘛。”他模仿重复着李帝努含糊的话语，“娜娜最喜欢的帝努啊，我们帝努。”

到底在说什么呀渽民。罗渽民的唇像雨滴一样落在他的脖子上眼睛上耳朵上，最后找到了更心仪的位置，吻住了李帝努的唇，敲开齿间和柔软的舌头纠缠在一起。李帝努回应着他的吻，因为是渽民吗所以一点也不觉得不适应，果然是可以的吧他和渽民，两个人都是Alpha也没关系。

可是现在的话，客厅里难道不是还有个人！

“唔，渽民……客厅……”

“哎我们帝努，和我接吻的时候怎么能想别人呢？看来不惩罚你是不行的了。”

被渽民抓着脚脱下裤子，光溜溜的下半身躺在床上李帝努的身体却更烫了。罗渽民小心地按着李帝努大腿内侧的嫩肉，分开他害羞的双腿，手指去摸Alpha紧实的后穴。因为心理加上生理的刺激，李帝努的性器也早就硬的不行了，他忍住越来越激烈的喘息声，任由罗渽民的手在他下面捣鼓。

渽民的手真好看，细长的指节圆圆的甲片也好可爱，软软的手掌光是握住自己那里就已经舒服得快要昏过去了。李帝努扭动着腰配合他的手，对方却戛然而止。

罗渽民突然沉着脸假装用教训他的语气质问：“看看你这副模样，是不是只要让你舒服谁都可以？”

“唔不是的渽民。”想这样一起做的只有渽民啊。

“那就证明给我看。”

他将裤子褪下，微翘的柱体尺寸惊人，李帝努刚想夹紧双腿就被罗渽民强硬地再次分开。润滑要怎么办，他刚想提醒罗渽民，对方就从自己的床头柜里单手翻出润滑和避孕套来。嗯怎么回事？我们的卧室里一直有这种东西来着。

手指放进去一根，李帝努一只手捂着嘴哆嗦，到三根的时候他已经控制不住自己颤抖的身体，抓着渽民的肩膀抠出了红印子。

“帝努啊，好疼的。”

“对不……啊啊呜…”

刚准备放松一下，渽民就直接进来了，虽然扩张已经够充分了但还是好疼，疼得魂都没有感觉自己要被撕裂了，下面又肿又涨，感觉自己正在被慢慢填满，啊，是渽民在慢慢填满帝努。

李帝努用剩下的一丁点儿力气努力抬起脖子和手臂去够罗渽民，粉红湿润的唇撅着跟罗渽民索吻。这样才能更加实在的感觉到对方啊，都和好朋友做爱了接吻也要更多，只要跟渽民亲亲就会忘记疼痛的部分了吧。

罗渽民抱着李帝努的脑袋辅助他更靠近自己，柔软的发丝握在手里也好喜欢，索吻的样子可爱又漂亮。他一一回应李帝努的要求，吮吸着他的唇，开心吗帝努，顶弄的动作却变得猛烈起来。

“啊啊…唔啊……”

“不是喜欢他吗？帝努啊。”

罗渽民贴着李帝努的耳朵问，声音温柔得让人快要化掉一样，身体的动作却越发粗鲁。他拽过李帝努的腰将他抱进怀里，下身更加深入地顶撞着，疼痛夹杂着诡异的兴奋像疯狂飞长的藤蔓一样攀爬至李帝努的全身，每一寸肌肤都在感受罗渽民、感受自己。

“那个Omega就在外面，要不要叫他进来看看我们帝努现在的样子？”

外面？他？他是谁？李帝努捕捉到了另一个人的存在，但他已经顾不上了。

这里只有渽民，眼睛里只装得下渽民的脸，耳朵也只听得见渽民叫自己的名字。喜欢，还要更多，不知道说出来了没有但是帝努喜欢渽民，做什么都是自己心甘情愿。

结束之后李帝努精疲力尽地躺在罗渽民怀里，旁边那张床可以卖掉了渽民在考虑这样那样的事情，一边说着各种乱七八糟的想法一边亲吻李帝努的额角告诉他自己爱他。

“可是渽民啊，突然想起来一件事。”

“什么事？”

“客厅里面……”

“啊，仁俊啊。我进来的时候就让他去顶楼东赫乐队练习的地方了。”

“什么啊……在耍我吗……”

李帝努生气了，当然还是假装的，他现在心里开心还来不及呢。表演做不到位会被机灵的渽民发现，所以一定要克制住自己上扬的嘴角。

“生气了吗，我们帝努。”

“生气了。”

可是渽民的话怎么会不了解自己的情绪呢，“那接下来的一百年我每天都哄帝努开心好不好？”即便了解他不是真的生气也会努力逗他开心。

“你说的哦，不许反悔。”笑眼又重新绽放。

“不反悔，到变成老爷爷了也会哄帝努开心。”  
帝努只要继续做无忧无虑的快乐小狗就可以了，烦恼的事都交给渽民我吧。

最喜欢你，是这样没错啦。

//  
顶楼的阁楼里，黄仁俊跟着李东赫来到露天阳台，李东赫随手开了罐啤酒递给他。

“说吧。”

“楷灿尼啊。原来楷灿知道我是后援会会长的对吧，其实呢，我就是想要个签名……如果可以的话，再合个影加个好友什么的。”

“还有呢？”

“嗯？还有？”

“所以在论坛里说要O塑我是怎么回事啊黄仁俊！！！”


End file.
